A Wayne
by Robin0203
Summary: Once a Wayne, always a Wayne. Joker finally did it. Bruce is in the batcave, suffering from Joker's latest toxin. They call Tim of course. He's the smartest of all of them and he's the fastest at making antitoxins so why not? What happens when Tim gets there and he already has the antitoxin? How does he know all the side effects? Where'd Jason come from? Review what you think!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Tim's POV

I don't know how or what, but something happened to Bruce. I was fighting Bane, when my comm activated. Bane punched me in the ribs, while I was distracted, and I flew into the wall. I groaned and pressed my comm, "I'm a little busy at the moment, can this wait"

I got up and froze, Dick had just said, "Tim, It's Bruce, get to the cave, now, please". I quickly disconnected Bane's tubes and knocked him unconscious. I alerted the GCPD and rushed to my bike and to the cave.

I got there in record time and immediately ran to his side. "What happened" I asked.

"Joker got a new toxin apparently" Dick said.

"What do you mean ne-" I cut myself off. I grabbed a vile from my belt, I should've realized sooner that Joker would use the same toxin. I should've destroyed it, "get me a syringe".

I quickly did the math in my head to calculate the dosage for someone Bruce's size. "Sit him up" I said, filling the syringe.

Alfred and Dick sat him up and held him steady as I put a bucket on his lap. I cleaned a spot on his bicep and injected the antidote. I put syringe down and rubbed his back, mentally counting down.

When I reached the end of my countdown Bruce puked into the bucket. Alfred and Dick slowly let go. When Bruce finished Alfred went to clean the bucket and I slowly laid him back down, "feel better?" I asked him.

He nodded and ruffled my hair, I smiled, "you should get some rest, I'll put an IV in so you don't get dehydrated in your sleep".

He nodded and watched as I got an IV ready. He gave me his left arm and I cleaned the inside of his elbow, after putting the IV bag on a stand. I inserted the IV and sat in the chair next to the bed.

He didn't look like he was going to sleep, I gave him a small smile, "you're not going to sleep are you?" Bruce shook his head, "want some water?"

He nodded and I gave him a cup of water. He drank it and handed the cup back. I put it on the table as he settled back down.

"Thank you, Tim"

I looked at him, shocked, then I smiled, "no problem, Bruce".

"When I wake up we're going to talk, ok? So you better be here" he said, sternly.

I chuckled, "no place I'd rather be, but I can't promise anything, but I can promise that I'm only one call away, ok?"

Bruce nodded, "ok".

Bruce fell asleep and I laid my hand on his. Alfred and Dick walked in and I smiled at them, "he'll be ok, you guys can go to bed, I got him".

They looked hesitant, but agreed, and went to bed. I grabbed a washcloth and wet it. I twisted the washcloth, getting out excess water, and laying it on his forehead. 'Might as well stop a fever before it has a chance to become one' I thought.

That's pretty much how we spent the night. I only got up to wet the washcloth again whenever I needed to. Time seemed to fly by because next thing I knew it was 7 am and he was waking up. I had called Lucius and told him Bruce wasn't allowed to go in for the next three days, for he needed to rest. I also told him I'd take today off to help Bruce, then tomorrow I'd do the work I missed, what I needed to do, and the work Bruce would miss.

Bruce had woken up, with furrowed eyebrows, and reached for the cloth. I grabbed his wrist, "it's just a washcloth, a fever is a known common side effect of the antidote" he nodded.

"What time is it" he asked.

"7 am, I called Lucius, told him we wouldn't be in today and you wouldn't be in for 3 days."

He was about to object, but I quickly stated, "I'll keep you caught up with work".

He nodded, "how'd you have the antidote?"

I froze, "uhhhh I... um".

"Don't lie Tim. How. Did. You. Have. The. Antidote" he said, weakly.

I shook my head, "doesn't matter, I just made it a yesterday, when I found out he had a new one. You should rest" I need to get out of here.

"I'm good, we're not done talking, how'd you know I'd vomit after, what about the whole 'fever being a common side effect' thing? Tim look me in the eyes and tell me how" he ordered, quietly.

"I can't…" I whispered, looking away, "I should go…" I went to leave, but he grabbed my wrist, I flinched. My eyes widened in horror, oh my god… I just flinched… hard.

Bruce's eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip, "no, you're staying".

I couldn't help snorting, "oh, _now_ , you want me to stay?" I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair.

"Tim…"

"Don't Bruce, just don't, long story short, yesterday, not yesterday this morning (1 or 2 am), but yesterday yesterday. Like midnight of yesterday. Anyway I ran into Joker and got injected. I couldn't stop him. I got home, fixed an antidote, and injected myself with it after making extra. I knew what'd happen to you because I experienced it 24 hours ago. I know you feel like shit, but won't admit it. So, please! Please! Just don't be hardheaded and stubborn like me. Sleep and you'll be ok! Sleep so I can leave and we won't have to pretend that you aren't disappointed in me because I've done everything I could to make you proud of me! I can't help my father was right about me being a disappointment and it doesn't help when you feel the same way!" I crumbled. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Bruce picked me up off the floor and held me. I couldn't help but sob into his chest.

"I'm sorry"

Bruce just remained quiet and held me. I could tell it was awkward for him. I was selfish for a few seconds and hugged. Then, I got up. "Sorry" I mumbled again, wiping my tears.

Bruce's POV

I broke him. In retrospect he was probably broken this whole time, but never showed it. Always covered it with fake happiness. I felt his forehead; fever. He had a fever this whole time. "I'm sorry, Tim".

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

I pulled him back onto the bed, "I really am fine Tim and it's all because of you. I love you"

He looked at me and I kissed his forehead, "I love you too Bruce" he said.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you kiddo" I whispered.

"It's fine, I grew up a long time ago Bruce, I learned how to be independent. I couldn't… I can't come to you for everything" Tim replied.

I started taking off his red robin suit, "what are you-"

"I may have been out of it, but I heard you talking to Dick on the comm, you were definitely fighting someone" I stated, he objected.

"Bruce I'm fine" he tried to push my hands away.

"If you were fine you'd let me see" I said, finally getting the top off. My eyes narrowed, "Tim…" there were bruises, scars, burns… his torso was covered. I looked at his back, it wasn't much better, "is that a brand" I let my hand hover over it.

"Is that a rhetorical question" Tim responded.

"Tim… when? How? Who" I didn't even know where to begin.

"That's not even the worst of it" he muttered. I glared at him, "sorry"

"What's the worst" I asked.

"The worst is actually internal" he said, "yet it was the least painful"

'Internal? What's the worst…' my eyes widened as I examined each scar. That's when I saw it. A surgical scar. Right where his… spleen. "Tim…"

"Don't" he interrupted, "it's ok, spleens are overrated".

"That's what she said" a voice interrupted from the stairs.

"Jason" I whispered, "what're you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too old man" he said, "I'm here for this one" he gestured towards Tim.

I looked at Tim, "well, I had a little help with that antidote. He saved me. He's actually been there a lot. He's the only one who knows about my spleen… well him and Ra's…"

"I heard about that" I said.

Jason walked up to the bed and crossed his arms, "how are you feeling old man".

"Good, how about you Jason" I asked

"Getting grey hairs from this one" he gestured towards Tim.

"Aren't we all" I said.

"Hey!"

Jason and I chuckled, "it's good to see you Jay".

"Right back at ya old man".

"I'll just let you two" Tim went to slide off the bed.

"Don't you dare" Jason and I said at the same time.

Jason snorted, "is his fever down"

"It's probably around 101 from the feel of it." I answered.

"Good, it's lower, kid was burning all day yesterday" Jason said, feeling Tim's forehead.

"I'm ok" Tim protested.

Jason snorted, "that's what you said before you passed out after puking your guts out."

"What are you doing here" Tim frowned.

"I heard Bane got arrested last night" he pointed out.

He shrugged, "just a few bruised ribs, hurt my back".

I tensed slightly, I hated when they fight Bane alone, Bane destroyed my back, one mistake, and the same could happen to them.

"I'm surprised you let him get you" Jason said.

"Got distracted, comm went off, got thrown into a wall, but I'm good" he stated.

"Back to the subject at hand, a spleen is an important part of an immune system, you keep me updated, I'll keep Alfred off your back, I'll get you the necessary medication for it and keep it on the down low, ok?" I asked.

"About time, I've been waiting for one of you to do something about it" Jason said.

Tim nodded, "ok" he smiled and hugged me, "thanks Bruce".

"No problem Tim" I pulled Jason into the hug, "I got my boys back".

Jason snorted, "yeah yeah whatever" he looked around the cave, "so what now" Jason looked at me.

"Well I'm good, thanks again Tim, but now we have to get his temperature back down" I stated, taking the cloth, and pressing it to Tim's forehead

Jason's POV

I nodded and walked over to the drawers. I pulled out a couple of bottles and took out two pills, "here's some fever reducers" Tim took them dry with ease. I headed to Bruce's other side. I pressed gauze to the IV as I slipped it out and put a bandaid. "There" I said.

"Thanks" Bruce ruffled my hair.

"No problem" I shrugged and stared at Tim.

"You know I tapped your phone to find you and I overheard am interesting phone call" I said suddenly.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Apparently Tim's gonna go to work tomorrow, taking today off to help you, and he's gonna do all his work that he missed and needs to do, then he'll do your work" I stated.

Bruce sighed and looked down at Tim, "of course he did, but there's one thing he didn't count on".

"I'm right here" Tim said.

"What's that" I asked.

"We aren't gonna let him leave till he's better" Bruce said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you're right" I said.

"Come on guys" Tim whined.

"Shut it BabyBird, you brought this upon yourself" I stated, "did you tell him about Drake Industry".

"What about it" Bruce asked.

"I'm taking it over soon, Jason thinks we should merge the company's" Tim said, I nodded.

Bruce nodded, "that's actually a really good idea".

I snorted and Bruce smirked, "I know I'm a genius".

"I thought I was the genius" Tim stated.

"You're Waynes" Bruce said.

"A Wayne" Tim smiled to himself.

"Yeah" I smiled, "I'm a Wayne"


End file.
